


Team Fortress 2 One-Shots ~ Requests Temporarily Closed~

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bondage, CBT, Character X OC - Freeform, Character x Character, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lemons, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, OCs - Freeform, One-Shots, Oral, Other, PWP, Porn, Reader Insert, Requests, Rough Sex, Science Party, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Smutty stuff, Spanking, Straight Sex, Threesome, Vaginal, War, Yaoi, Yuri, adorableness, character x reader, cute one-shots, cute stuff, fabulous one-shots, helmet party, non-con, smutty one-shots, tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I'm taking requests for TF2 one-shots. Please read first chapter for details. Other than that have fun requesting or reading ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am Shadey or Shade and welcome to my TF2 One-shots. TF2 is so awesome I decided to do a whole thing of one-shots dedicated to them. I am doing character x character, Character x OC and Character x Reader.  
Let's begin with rules o.o

1\. You may request smut or fluff. Its up to you.  
2\. Briefly tell me how you want it to go.  
3\. Just the title in case requests are closed temporarily  
4\. You may have oc's, just briefly explain how they act etc  
5\. And enjoy whatever fluffiness or smuttiness is written ;)

 

Comment in the comment section of this chapter. I'll get back to you asap XD 

Also I may just put up a one-shot that I thought of whenever haha! Anyways see you all later!

Shadey out~


	2. That's not how you fix a gun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic was in his office fiddling with his Medigun after it failing on the battlefield until his busty wife turns up and they have some classic desk fun.
> 
> Pairing: Medic x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is my Fem Medic. She was inspired by the lovely picture of Fem Medic by GT. ;)

It was after the daily battle and Medic was in his lab fiddling around with his Medigun. His teammates are pretty pissed off that his prized healing gun failed in the middle of a battle. He was sat at his desk with the gun resting on his desk as he messed with it to see what was wrong. " Ah hah!" He happily exclaimed as he found the problem.

He immediately got to work on fixing it until there was a knock at the door. He growled slightly and looked up at the door. " Come in." He instructed in a dull monotone voice. The door clicked open and standing in the doorway was a woman. She had black hair that reached the middle of her back with green eyes that could make any male fall for her. She wore glasses, a white coat which had the first few buttons undone so a lovely amount of cleavage was showing and knee high socks that completed her attire very well. 

Medic's expression immediately brightened when he saw her. " Ah Amelia! Please come in!" Amelia is his wife. At first, she worked at a small doctor's clinic in a town and rarely saw the doctor but ever since she got an invitation to come and work with the RED team, her and Medic have been seeing each other more and have had a lot of good fun together. 

The busty doctor was only hired for her amazing drugs she creates which can do anything from making someone invisible to making someone insane. Medic is honestly quite proud of his wife. He shows her off to his colleagues all the time. Occasionally, when she isn't looking he will whisper to one of them. " You vish you had her don't you? Vell, you can't!" 

" Josef, I vas vondering vhy your Medigun failed in zer middle of battle." 

" I vas vondering too until I found out. It vas hit vith an arrow and I did not realize." 

" Zat's too bad." 

She walks over to him and sits herself on his desk. He moves the medigun off the desk so she had more room. The German realized something about her white coat. It was shorter than usual. It revealed more of her shiny pale thighs. ' Vhat a vonderful sight.' He drooled slightly but quickly wiped his mouth. " I am bored, Honig." Amelia whined. 

" Vhat am I suppose to do?" 

" Entertain me~" Her tone of voice was lustful and seductive. Medic smirked slightly and stood. He places a hand on one of those deliciously pale thighs of Amelia's and slowly began rubbing it. " How can I entertain you, fraulein~?" He asks. His tone now matched her lust filled voice. She leans into his ear. She nips it gently before whispering into it. " I vant you to fuck me on your desk~" 

He moves his hand from her thigh and slides it up her body. He pulls on a button and slowly undoes it. He couldn't help but stare at the amount of cleavage she was showing. She does this constantly. Always would have the first few buttons undone of her coat so cleavage showed. This did help though for when the good doctor teases his fellow mercenaries. 

He slowly undid the rest of the buttons until her coat was open wide. Underneath her coat she usually wears a short brownish-grey strapless dress. Medic smirks at this lovely display on his desk and places his hands on her sides and stroked her sides. He brought his hands to the top of the strapless dress. He slid his fingers underneath the top and pulled it down so her perky breasts bounced out.  
He licked his lips at her perky tits and brought his hands to them.He massages them lightly before pinching her nipples resulting in her gasping. He smirks and licks his lips as he lets go of her boobs. They bounced a little. He leans into her ear and licks the shell causing her to shudder slightly. " So sexy as alvays, fraulein~" 

His hand went back to her thigh and began rubbing it again until his hand was at the very bottom of her dress. He slides it up to reveal black lacy panties. Amelia only wore these when she wanted The Medic's " attention." He places his hand on her pussy and began rubbing her through her panties. She moans and tilts her head back. He continues before sliding off her panties.  
He licks his lips again as his gaze meets her perfect womanhood. It was shaved and wet. Just how he liked it. He pushes her so she laid on the desk. He grabs ahold of her thighs and forces her legs open so he can inspect her more. Medic gets down on his knees and starts kissing and gently nipping at Amelia's inner thigh. She squirmed a little but nonetheless enjoyed it. He keeps doing it until he met her folds. 

He pushes his tongue in between her folds and began licking her and eating her out. She yelped in surprised but moaned. She snaked her hand all the way to her husband's head and grabbed a hold of the back of it. He starts tonguing her hole causing her to grip his hair tight.  
After a little while of him continuing this tactic and the busty German moaning, gasping and squirming. He stopped and stood. He looked down at his wife lying on his desk completely exposed. He liked her like this. He brings his hands down to his pants and slowly began unbuckling his belt. When he undid his belt he slid his pants off and kicked his feet out of the leg holes. 

Amelia looked over at her husband. Her eyes meet his quite sizeable bulge in his boxers. Medic pulls his boxers off and gave himself a few good strokes before stepping towards her. He leans over and met her eyes with a small smirk. " Hurry up Josef~ I need you~" She whined. He happily obliged to her needy demand and thrusted roughly into her. 

He ruthlessly pounded away into her making her moan so loud that maybe both the RED and BLU bases heard her. She gripped his shoulders and begged for more. Medic l oved it when she begged. It made her sound so desperate and needy. " My slutty little fraulein~" He purred into her ear as he thrusted into her. She blushed a little but grinned. 

It was long afterwards Medic and Amelia climaxed. He pulled himself out of her as she laid there panting. When she caught her breathe she sat up, fixed her dress and then her coat. When The Merc saw his wife's expression he raised a brow slightly. " Vhat?" 

" You are going to be feeling turned on for avhile~" Was all she said as she left his office. Medic didn't know what she was talking but soon caught on. She had injected him with one of her drugs. 

" Vhat a naughty little fraulein she is."


	3. Don't doubt the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy was told to visit the doctor late at night for an examination. Turns out it was a trick to lure him to the medic so he could have some revenge on the Frenchman
> 
> Pairing: Medic x Spy

It was late at night after the usual daily battle. Medic was in his office waiting for Spy. You see, The Doctor has a brilliant plan to get back on that Frenchman for doubting his skills. It was so perfect that it just could not fail. The knock he had been waiting for finally arrived. He looked over at the door with a very smug grin. " Come in." He ordered in a sing-song like tone. The door opened and standing in the doorway was Spy. He looked unamused as he stepped in. " Why do you need to see me, Doctor?" The assassin sounded bored and obviously tired. 

" Just to check up on your health. I have done everyone on zer team besides you." 

" Well make it quick. I have plans for tonight." 

" You're still seeing zat boy's mother?" 

" I can't help it. She's a very beautiful and intriguing woman." 

Spy took a seat on the examination bed before lying down. Medic got all his tools ready but he wouldn't exactly be using them for their right purpose. The plan was when The Frenchman has let his guard down he would strike. " Open." Medic instructed Spy to open his mouth. He opens it as The German poked his fingers around in there. 

" Your teeth are very healthy." He joked. Spy just rolls his eyes and gestures for The Doctor to continue with the examination. After awhile of this Spy still had not let his guard down. Medic was becoming very frustrated with this. So he just strapped him down to the bed anyway and smirked. Feeling something around his wrists, his ankles and his torso, he immediately tried to sit up but couldn't. Spy looks over at Medic who was grinning. " What zee hell are you planning?!" 

" Oh...vell...Revenge actually." 

" For what?!" 

" For all zer times you have doubted my doctoring skills and not to mention mocked them." The German had to admit looking at The Frenchman all restrained and not able to do anything made him hot. Luckily, Spy was just in nothing but his white shirt and those pin striped pants of his. So he didn't have to waste a whole heap of time getting him undressed. He brought his hand to very first button of the white-shirt and undid it. He slowly undid the rest of the buttons until the shirt popped wide open. Spy had a very lean body. It wasn't exactly one you expected from an assassin but he did his job good nonetheless.

Medic slid a hand down his chest to his stomach and then stopped it at his pants. The assassin actually looked nervous for once. He slid the hand back up to his chest and massaged one of his nipples causing him to gasp. Medic smirks and pinches it lightly but gradually harder until he decided to stop. He does the same thing to the other one before completely stopping. The Doctor observed his patient with a small smirk. Spy seemed to be enjoying the attention. " Here's vhat I am going to do since I can see you like zis..." The restrained Spy looked over at Medic and met his insanity filled gaze. 

" I am going to untie you but you can't leave."

Spy nods understanding the deal. The Good Doctor undid the restraints and allowed the other mercenary to sit up. He immediately pulled him into a deep rough kiss. At first, Spy was surprised but kissed back since he was beginning to enjoy himself. Medic pulled away and gently brushed a hand against the confined bulge in The Frenchie's pants. " Now now now, I can't have you enjoying yourself. I am going to have punish you for zis." He grins again.

" Lie on your stomach, ass up." Spy obliged and laid down on his stomach. He put his ass up nice and high for the doctor. Medic placed a hand on his ass and felt it. He tuts and takes his hand off.  
" Zis vill not do. Take your pants off." The assassin sat up the right away and took his red pin striped pants off. Medic gestured for him to take off his boxers. He obeys and takes them off. The sight before Medic was really something. 

Spy was now standing there with only his white shirt on unbuttoned. His dick and balls hung there semi-hard. He licked his lips at the wonderful sight. " Now lie on your stomach again." The assassin gets back into the position he was in before. Medic places his hands on both of his cheeks and spread them to inspect that puckered hole. " Very nice. Now its time to accept your punishment." He squeezed his ass cheeks earning a squirm from The Frenchman.

He moved his hands away from him entirely and took off his red rubber gloves. He raised a hand high above Spy's ass and placed a hard smack on the right cheek. Spy yelped in surprise at this. The doctor repeated smacking both cheeks until they were completely red raw. Oh but the doctor wasn't finished with his revenge or punishment just yet. " Good little slut. Now lay on your back." The mercenary rolls over and lays down on his back. Medic placed a hand on his chest and slid it towards a nipple. He pinched it and tugged on it hard before moving to the next one and repeating. He stops as another brilliant idea popped into his mind.

He grabbed some rope and something to use as a gag. He tied Spy's wrists and ankles up to the bed again and stuck the rag in his mouth. " I can't have you squirming for zis." Medic grinned at Spy. He had a lustful glimmer in his perfectly blue eyes. The doctor put his hand back on Spy's chest and slid it all the way down to his cock. He gently gripped it and gave it a few languid strokes earning a moan from behind that rag. He stops completely and trails his hand to his balls where he squeezed them roughly.

The assassin gave a muffled yelped as Medic pinched his balls. He then slaps them roughly causing the bound Frenchman to squirm and cry out from behind the gag. He grinned and felt himself becoming harder at the lovely sight. Medic leaned down to kiss his neck. He bit, sucked and licked The RED's neck until he decided to move on. He trailed kisses from his neck to a nipple. He wrapped his tongue around it and licked it. Spy moaned and wriggled in his binds. All of a sudden, The German bites the nipple hard that it felt like he was going to rip it off. He moves his mouth off his nipple and reaches up to The Frenchman's mouth where he removed the rag.

" Tell me Spy. Vhat vould you like me to do~?" Spy bit his lip. He didn't really want to admit he enjoyed the torture that was happening. Since he didn't respond in time, his consequence was a hard slap to his cock. He whimpered a little and met the mad doctor's eyes. " I want you to...Spank me some more and..." His voice trailed off.

" And?"

" Please make me cum, Doctor!"

The Medic grinned as he walked over to his desk. He had taken Soldier's whip for this special occassion. He untied Spy's ankles and spread his legs so his ass was exposed. He brought the whip to a cheek with a hard swish. Spy made a sound that was a mix of a cry and a moan.He keeps using the whip on The Frenchman's already abused ass before gripping his cock and stroking him roughly. Spy bit his bottom lip again and moaned for more. Of course, the doctor was happy to oblige. Medic repeated this until Spy came all over his hand. He smirked and wiped it clean. He unties him and walks back to his desk.

" Now remember never to mock my skills again." 

Spy nods and smirks slightly. " Also cleans yourself up, you little slut~" The Frenchman gathered his clothes and left the medibay. Medic had a feeling he would be back quite soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most kinkiest thing I have ever written. I am pleased with myself.


	4. Not so rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engie was in his workshop till his lover, Soldier, turns up looking for some entertainment.
> 
> Pairing: Engie x Solly

Engie sat in his workshop working on his sentry gun. He bashed it with his wrench a few times before pulling out his screwdriver and using that. He keeps working on the weapon until he was satisfied with it. " Oi Maggot." Engineer spun around to see Soldier standing there with a scowl on those lips. " Oh Heya Darlin!" The American smiled at the sweet greeting. The Texan wrapped his arms around the helmet wearing man and smiled as well. 

" I was wonderin' when ya'll were gonna turn up." 

" Sorry son, I got caught up in a debate with Demo." 

" Ah, that's quite alright." 

He lets go of him but kept smiling. " You know, I really wanted to see you sweetheart for some entertainment~" Soldier purred. 

" What do you say~?" 

" I say yes~" With that, the patriot wrapped his arms around Engie's slightly chubby form and kissed him passionately. He kisses back, a little surprised. Maybe Soldier was in a gentle mood at the moment? As the two kissed and embraced, Soldier started pushing The Texan towards his desk. Engie quickly pulls away from him to move his tools and sentry gun off the desk. As soon as he did that he pulled Soldier over to him with a seductive smile. You see the two had been having this secret relationship for months now. Engie pulled the partially blind man into another kiss. He invaded his mouth with his tongue and took over it. Soldier fought back with his own but failed. 

The Texan soon pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting to both of their lips. Soldier reached up to one of his overall straps and slipped it off. He slips off the other and took off the overalls altogether leaving Engie in nothing but his boxers and red shirt. 

" This is a damn good sight~" 

" I bet it is~" Soldier brought a hand to The Southerner's confined cock and gave it a massage before sticking his fingers underneath the rim of those white boxers and yanking them off. A semi-hard dick bounced out from beneath them.  
The American smirked and got down on his knees so his lips were pressed against the tip of Engie's member. He pokes his tongue out and licks the tip teasingly. He gasped at the sensation as Soldier kept flicking his tongue over the head. He stops and then puts his mouth on it and starts lightly sucking. 

" W-why are ya'll bein' so gentle?" The Engineer was able to ask through moans. Soldier takes his cock out of his mouth with a loud wet plop. " I feel like teasing you tonight." He puts him back in his mouth and starts slowly bobbing his head. He gradually got faster before taking him out and licking from the tip to his balls. He flicks his tongue over his sac and trailed it from there to his hole. 

He spreads Engineer's ass and starts flicking his tongue over his hole. The Texan gasps as Soldier starts fucking him with his tongue. After a bit he stops and stands to unbuckle his belt. He pulls it through the loops of his pants and throws it to the floor followed by his pants. Engie sits up properly and stares at the bulge in the other merc's boxers. 

Soldier takes his boxers off, his cock standing at attention. " Lie back sweetheart." Engie obeys and lays back down on the desk. The RED Soldier pressed himself against The Sourtherner's asshole and slowly thrusted it. He grunted as he started slowly thrusting. Engie moaned and gripped his own cock and jerked it off as Soldier just slowly fucked him. 

His thrusts were calming and nice which was odd for him. " Darlin, why aren't ya poundin' away like you usually do?" Soldier smirked slightly.  
" I'm teasing you~" His gave a hard thrust before going back to slow pumps. He continued to do this until out of nowhere he started fucking him hard and fast. Engie was in pure ecstasy. He kept going until the two both came. Soldier in Engie and Engie all over his own chest. Soldier pulls out with a pant and a smirk. " See you later, cupcake~" He puts his boxers and pants back on.  
Engie lay there on his desk panting. He ends up falling asleep because of the ordeal just a few seconds ago/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 word wing it XD It could be longer


	5. Cute Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and Sniper go out on a short cute date :3
> 
> Pairing: Medic x Sniper

It was 7:00 at night and Medic was waiting for Sniper to arrive for their date that was in an hour. A knock came to medibay's door. His instant reaction was to walk over to the door and open it. Standing on the other side was The Australian Mercenary all dressed. This was the first time the doctor had ever seen the bushman look this good. He smiles slightly at him and greets him. " Hello Sniper, ready to go?' Sniper nods as a response. Medic takes a hold of his hand and walked out of the medibay. He closes the door and locks it before the two walk out of the base and towards the van. 

Even though it was Sniper's home it was still his transport and Medic didn't mind being in a van that didn't look that flashy. After all, The Aussie's disgusting behavior was what attracted The German to him in the first place. He was lucky he snatched him up before that sneaky Spy could. Sniper pulled his keys out of his pockets and walked over to the driver's side of the van while The Doctor walked to the passenger's side. He unlocks the door and gets in.  
Medic gets in as well and the van was started. Soon they were on their way to dinner. Sniper pulls up at the place and the two mercenaries get out. They walk into the restaurant and find their reservation before sitting down. The doctor looks around with a grin. " Zis place is nice, how did you afford it?" 

" We get paid a lot mate. Yer should know." 

" Oh ja." 

Sniper just shakes his head and the two continue talking about the restaurant, work and other things. Eventually a waiter came over and took their orders but they had to wait 20 minutes for their food to arrive. When it did, they both dug in and kept talking. " Vhat vould you like to do after zis?" 

" Hmm, maybe go back ter base and find something to do there." Medic nods in agreement and finishes his meal. Sniper does too. So they stand, pay the bill and walk back out to the van. " Get in the back." The assassin ordered. Medic rose a brow but opened the back doors and got in. He sat down on what Sniper obviously calls his bed and heard the van start. It started driving off. Was it going to the base? Probably. The doctor stared at his watch to see how long this drive would take. If it takes 20 minutes then they are heading for the base. If it's less or longer then maybe it’s a surprise for him. 

Soon the van came to a stop. It was turned off and Sniper got out of the driver's side. He walks around to the back and opens the doors. The Doctor got out and crossed his arms at him before noticing where they were. " I had a surprised planned for yer for bein a good doctor." Medic blinked a few times before allowing this to process. He had taken him to the movies to watch one of the movies he's been wanting to see for ages. " Come on, it's about to start." He grabbed Medic's hand and led him inside the movie theatre. They take their seats and the movie begins. They were just in time. 

~ Time Skip~ 

The movie finishes and the two walk out back to the van. They both get in the right seats this time and they drive back to the base. When they got out, Medic walked over to Sniper. He hugs him and kisses him softly before saying. " Danke for tonight, honig. It vas very nice of you." Sniper smile slightly and rolls his eyes a bit. " It was nothin. See yer in battle tomorrow, doc." He lets go of him and waves at him before heading inside the base and towards the medibay.


	6. Heat Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight the neko (OC) was going to be sold as a sex slave in the black market. Luckily Spy was there looking for a new recruit and saved her. A few weeks later she goes on heat and Spy helps her.
> 
> Pairing: Spy x OC

" Spy please!" Miss Pauling begged Spy. He growled slightly and spun around to see Miss Pauling still following him. " Come on, you’re the only one who can do this for me." 

" Why can't Engineer help you? Or Medic?" 

" I already gave Engie a job and Medic would definitely scare the new recruit." 

" What makes you think I wouldn't?" 

" You won't because if you do you won't respawn ever again." 

He sighs. She had beaten him. " Fine, I'll do zis for you." She grins and hands him a piece of paper that had the address as to where he had to pick the new recruit. " Thank you, Spy." He just nods and grabs his keys before heading to his car. He unlocks it and gets in and drives to these coordinates he had on that piece of paper. He sighed and put the paper in his pocket. 

~ Time Skip~ 

He arrives at the place which happened to be the black market. ' Miss Pauling has ways of getting new recruits from odd places...' He thought as he got out of his car. Since he was wearing a mask, he obviously fitted in with everyone here. He looks around for where this new recruit supposedly is but no one fitted the description of this person. He keeps looking around until he sees something. It was a blonde girl with blue cat ears, a blue tail and blue highlights on the end of her hair. She was being sold as a sex slave. She definitely looked like she didn't want to be there. 

" Non, zis none of my business." He looks away and tried to focus on finding the new recruit but his gaze would slip back to her. She was about to be sold. " Any more bids?" A man who was conducting the auction of her asked. Spy walked over. " Yes, 500,000 dollars." The crowd gasps slightly. " Going once, going twice and sold to the masked weirdo who made the highest bid." The Frenchman scowled slightly and pulled out the money out of his coat and threw it at the host. He was given the girl. Spy took her to his car and decided to forget all about finding the new recruit. 

" Y-you're not going to hurt me are you?" She looks at him. He shakes his head and unlocks his car again. " Then what are you doing with me?" He opens the passenger side door for her and she gets in.  
" I am taking you back to my colleagues." Her eyes widen slightly. 

" Please don't use me like that!" Spy gives a confused look when he closes the door before getting in the driver's side. " We're not going to do anyzing like zat. I was suppose to get a new recruit today. I couldn't find zem so I guess we can use you." He starts his car and drives back to the base. When there he walks the neko girl into the base. She looks around still slightly frightened. " What is your name?" 

" I'm Midnight and yours?" 

" Spy." 

" Your real name?" 

" I rather not say. You are to call me Spy only." 

She nods and looks around some more. " So, what do you do at this place?" 

" Fight in a war zat's pointless." He leads her to resupply. Inside she looks around. Sitting on the benches playing with their weapons or doing other things were 8 other men. Spy introduces her to everyone. Scout immediately tries to flirt with her but fails miserably. 

~ Time Skip~ 

It was halfway through a battle a month after Spy had found Midnight. She had proven to do well in battle and this happened to be her first battle. The assassin was cloaked when he crashed into the neko. He had fallen on top of her. She groaned slightly and saw his silhouette. " Sorry Spy, I've been clumsy lately because...well...I'm on heat..." Spy smirked slightly behind his cloak and stood. He clicks a button on his watch and uncloaks. " Well, madame, maybe I can help you~" His tone was lustful and seductive. 

She stands blushing slightly. " Maybe..." She lightly bites her bottom lip and looked up at him. He steps forward towards her and cages her against the wall. She keeps her gaze on him as he places his hands on her and slowly starts rubbing them up and down. He leans down and kisses her. She was quite surprised but she kissed back anyways. For a gentleman, he was really dominate. He forced his tongue into her mouth and plays with her tongue. She could taste the flavor of smoke and wine which she didn't really mind. 

He pulls away after a bit with a small smirk. Since this was going to happen on the battlefield he better not take her or his own clothes off. He grabs a boob and massaged it before trailing his hand down her body and placed it between her legs. He rubbed her pussy through her pants earning a gasp mixed with a small moan. His smirked widen as he slides her pants off and panties. " So, slow and gentle or hard and fast?" She bit her lip, blushed and thought about it. Her eyes darted from side to side while she thinks. She didn't even realize Spy had picked her up and had wrapped her legs around her waist. " Um...Hard and fast..." 

He nods and reaches down to unzip his pants. He reached in through his open zipper and into his boxers and pulled out his cock which was pretty hard. She stared down at it with slight drool on her chin. " Hurry up already, Spy!" She whined. He smirked some more and thrusted into her. She moaned as he continued pumping in and out of her hard and fast just like she wanted. He kept fucking her as she moaned and closed her eyes. He really knows how to please a woman. Soon the two climaxed. He pulled out and stuffed himself back into his pants and zipped it up. He hands her pants and panties over so she can put them back on. 

" I hope zat helped." Was all he said as he cloaked and walked off.


	7. Comfort me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loss of Pyro, Engie has been doing nothing but sit in his workshop and think about it. Soldier cheers him up.
> 
> Pairing: Engie x Solly

It was the evening after a long day's battle between the two teams, RED and BLU. BLU Engie was sitting in his workshop sulking a little from the events of today. In fact everyone was upset over the events of today. The hardhat merc just sat there at his desk, head in hands, trying not to think about it. But the memory just kept playing. In the memory, he was standing there minding his machines with a smile as BLU Pyro ran around his stuff spurting flames from his weapon. He was Spy checking for Engie. 

He looked over at The Texan and gave a thumbs up while making a happy muffled sound. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the masked man. He was honestly adorable to have around. But that's when it happened. The sound of a Spy decloaking nearby echoed throughout this memory. He instantly The Spy hadn't left. Pyro didn't hear the decloaking sound because he was distracted by a butterfly. The Engineer looked around for the Spy but he couldn't find him anywhere.  
Then out of nowhere Pyro makes a muffled cry of pain before falling to the floor with that signature butterfly knife in his back covered in his blood. Engie heard The RED Spy laugh at a distance. He growled and grabbed his shotgun and ran in the direction of the victorious laughter. He didn't think he wouldn't see Pyro again. He knew it would take about 20 seconds for him to respawn and he'll be back where he was. Hanging out with Engie. 

" Where are ya, ya slimy little snake!" He shouts. It was dead silent. The Spy had gotten away. Engie knew he shouldn't be standing where he was. He was vulnerable to any enemy. He retreats back to his set up. He looks over where Pyro's body would of vanished. Except it was still there. He places down his shotgun and walked over to him. 20 seconds should of passed by now. He kneels down and taps Pyro to see if he was alive. No movement or response. He stood, his lip quivering in sudden realization of what just happened. Pyro had failed to respawn. 

That's where the memory ends. BLU had lost their Pyro thanks to the RED Spy. It hit everyone but not as much as it did Engie. He didn't move from his position for awhile until he heard footsteps in his workshop. He lifts his head and lifts his welding goggles to wipe his eyes before putting them back down. He looks in the direction of the footsteps. Standing there was Soldier with a concerned expression on his face. He walks over to Engie and places a hand on his shoulder. " We're all going to miss him, son. He was one of our teammates after all." 

Engie nods slightly and looks away from Soldier. He just pats his back trying to think of a way to cheer him up. He looks around the workshop and notices a ton of blueprints. " Could you tell me what you're working on?" The Texan looked at Soldier and then at his blueprints. 

" I've been workin on some stuff..." 

" Like what?" 

" A time machine, mind eraser, memory viewer and just some updates to the teleporters..." He explains with a small sigh. The helmeted man bit his lip slightly trying to think of another way. He grabs Engie and makes him stand. " Let's go for some drinks then maggot!" He barked. Engineer just nodded before getting dragged out of his workshop by Solly. He takes him into the resupply where Demo, Scout and Sniper were getting drunk. He gestures for Demo to throw him a couple bottles of beer. Demoman obliges and lazily gives hima couple of bottles. 

He makes The Texan sit before he sitting down himself. He hands him a bottle and opens his own. Engie stares at the bottle before slowly unscrewing the lid. The smell of beer fizzing filled his nostrils. It was a tempting smell. He brought the top to his lips and slowly began drinking it. Soldier smirked slightly and took a long sip from his drink. The just sat there drinking and telling jokes. By 1 am the two were drunk but The American could definitely tell Engie was feeling better.


	8. You can't get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLU Spy thinks he could easily get away with REDs intel. RED Demo and RED Soldier disagree ;3
> 
> Pairing: Spy x Demo x Solly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for a friend of mine since its their birthday today! Also It was inspired by a lovely bit of fanart I saw with RED Demo, RED Solly and BLU Spy having a threesome ;3

It was the middle of the usual battle. The two teams, RED and BLU, were fighting each other and defending their intelligence. The BLU Scout had just respawned annoyed. He looked at the only two in respawn with him. The BLU Engineer and The BLU Spy. " They have a freakin' sentry in deir intel! I couldn't get it!" He explains to the two. BLU Engie gives a warm smile. " I'm sure ya can get it next time." He reassures BLU Scout who was freaking out over it. BLU Spy just rolls his eyes and smirks as he cloaks and leaves the spawn. 

' Never send a child to do a man's job.' He thought as he snaked his way across the battlefield and to the RED base. He notice the RED Sniper busy looking through his scope and his razor back wasn't protecting him. He uncloaks and backstabs him quickly. He gave an agonizing scream before falling down dead. Spy smirks and cloaks again making his way to the intelligence room. Sure enough, standing there holding his wrench was the RED Engineer. He had a level 3 sentry up and a level 1 dispenser. He looked bored as hell. 

' Time to give him somezing to do.' He smirked and slowly crept up behind The Engie. He backstabs him and quickly saps the sentry and dispenser. Within a few moments, the two pieces of machinery had exploded into nothing but chunks of metal. The intel was now unguarded and Spy's for the taking. He walks over to it and picks up the RED briefcase. " Wait one second." The sound of a shotgun being cocked froze Spy. In the corner of his eye he could see The RED Soldier and RED Demoman standing there. 

He turns around and faces the two with a small smirk. " Gentlemen, how can I help you?" Soldier growls slightly and kept his gun pointed at The Spy. " Drop the briefcase, maggot!" He ordered. His loud voice boomed throughout the Intel room. The BLU shakes his head and was about flick a button on his cloaking watch when Demo smirks and gestures at the ground around him. " If yae move, yae will be nothng left." Spy looked down at his feet to see sticky bombs around him.  
" I would just respawn, you realize zat drunkie?" Demo growls slightly. 

" Aye, I know that!"

He smirks and places his arms by his side. He still held the briefcase. " Zen, what would be zee point of killing me?" He asks the two. They both think for a moment before an idea struck them both. They looked at each other and grinned maliciously. Spy raised a brow at them both as they stepped forward towards him. He could only back away. He was backed into the wall. Demo and Soldier drop their weapons and grab him. He struggles against the two but they were too strong for him. 

The Scotsman held Spy by his arms and kept him still while Soldier started feeling him up. He kept struggling in the drunks arms until Soldier slapped him across the face hard. He immediately stopped and felt the after sting of that slap. The American just smirks and began unbuttoning his blazer. Demo helped pulled it off him. " What are you doing, you halfwit?!" The BLU spat at the RED Soldier. He just chuckles darkly. " We found some use for you, boy."  
Once the blazer was off, he practically ripped the buttons open on Spy's white shirt to reveal his chest which only had slight hair that was curly. The helmeted RED looked at his colleague and gestured for him to force The BLU to his knees. He does so as Soldier undid his belt and unzipped his zipper. He reaches into his boxers and takes his semi erect cock out. " Start sucking maggot and I may not harm you." Spy let out a low growl and attempted to refuse but his head was forced forward by The RED Demo. 

His lips touched the head of Soldier's dick as his musk invaded his nostrils making him gag slightly. He suddenly felt a strong grip on the back of his head. The hand forced his head forward making him take The RED's length into his mouth. Soldier kept Spy there as he thrusted into his mouth. The Frenchman tried to push him out of his mouth with his tongue but that only added to the pleasure. The American let out a low groan of ecstasy as he kept thrusting. 

Demo found the sight to be quite entertaining. He placed a hand on Spy's clothed ass and began feeling his cheeks. Afterwards he gave him a harsh slap causing him to yelp around Soldier's cock. The Scotsman just smirks and pulls Spy's pants down making sure he took his boxers with him. Soon enough, The BLU was looking a lot more vulnerable. He was left in nothing but his socks that were knee high and held by suspenders, his gloves and his mask. 

Soldier was started to become bored with Spy's oral cavity. He took his dick out giving the Frenchman some well deserve breathing time. " Get on your hands and knees, Frenchie." He ordered him. Knowing he wouldn't be let go that easily, Spy obliges. Soldier walked around Spy to take a look at his ass. He grips both his cheeks and squeezes them roughly before spreading them to see that right puckered hole. He smirked again and looked at Demo. 

Demo just grinned and unzipped his own pants and takes out his big length. He rubbed it against the BLU's cheek before pushing it past his lips. Spy didn't even fight this time. Instead he began to suck obediently. Soldier spat in The Frenchman's crack and rubbed it around so it acted as lube. He then rubbed the head of his cock against Spy's asshole before thrusting into it. Spy made a muffled cry but that only caused vibrations around Demo's length. 

Soldier started mercilessly pounding away into him stretching him and filling him up. Soon enough, The Frenchman began enjoying it and was muffling moans around Demo who thrusting into his mouth. The two just smirked at each other and looked at The BLU. " You love this don'tcha? Yeah, you do slut." Soldier teased and slapped his ass earning another muffled yelp. 

This kept going until the three came. Soldier came inside Spy and Demo in his mouth. Demo held him there making sure he swallowed it all. Spy's seed went on the floor below him. The REDs pull out of him. " Clean yourself up, you BLU whore." The American threw Spy's clothes at him before the two exited the intel room.


	9. Herr Scoundrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoundrel, she never fights honorably at all. The way she was taken out The RED Medic's teammates was horrible. But eventually her luck runs out and she's left vulnerable on the battlefield. Instead of killing her, RED Medic takes her back, heals her and something other than just gratitude happens between the two.
> 
> Pairing: Medic x Oc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy it! I was half asleep while writing this. So its probably not my best work XD

Scoundrel smirked as she spun her revolvers around on her fingers on both hands. The administrator was counting down from 10. Scoundrel tapped her foot against the ground impatiently and looked over at her teammates. Scout, Engineer, Pyro and Demo were laughing as they did the Kazotsy Kick. The Medic had just announced to Heavy that he had ubercharge while Soldier stood there picking his nose and The Sniper and Spy were bickering as per usual.

She clenched her teeth slightly and looked at the gate. This was her team before every round. They never won and their fighting was absolute shit in her opinion. If the other nine classes attacked the REDs the way she did they were bound to win. She even suggested trying it at one of their meetings. Spy disagreed and said her fighting style wasn't exactly the best. Ever since then she disliked The Frenchman.

" 3, 2, 1." The mission began, RED team opened fire on the gates of BLU team. Scoundrel, luckily, wasn't shot or fazed as she dashed out of the gates. She shoots the Heavy, jumps on top of The Scout and shoots him in the head. She smirks as he gave an agonizing scream before dying. She ran across the field aiming her revolvers at her enemies and pulling the trigger. She eventually came across a wonderful sight in her opinion. It was a small Engie nest and in that Engie nest was The RED teams Femgie, Engie and their Medic.

She smirks and headshots both the Engineers before destroying the sentries with a couple rounds of bullets. The Medic didn't know how to react besides pulling out his syringe gun. He opened fire on Scoundrel but she dodged the medicine injections with ease before pointing both her revolvers at his head and shooting. " Doctor, doctor, doctor, you should buy a better weapon." She spins her guns on her fingers again before running off to cause more havoc on the field instead of helping her team with fulfilling the objection.

She continued like this for awhile until The RED Sniper shot her in the stomach. She falls down on to the cold snow of Barnblitz, her blood turning the pure white ground into a crimson red. " Sh-shit..." She looked around for a nearby health kit but failed to see. " Medic!" She attempted to call out. Her voice was faint and hoarse. The Medic was too busy in the firefight to even hear her. She sighs and allows herself to unconscious knowing if she died from bleeding out she would respawn anyway.

The RED Medic was running across the field when he found her. The first thought that crossed his mind was revenge but he shook that off. Scoundrel looked so helpless like this. " Doktor, follow me!" The RED Heavy demanded.  
" Nein." Medic refused as he picked up The BLU. He wiped some snow off her and inspected the wound on her stomach. He carries her to the RED base and takes her inside the medibay. He lays her down on the bed in there and reached for his medigun before realizing she was on the opposite team. So it wouldn't heal her. 

He reaches for a med kit and uses that on her. He watches as the bullet vanished, the blood cleared and the skin form back to its normal state on her stomach. Scoundrel opened her eyes and gave a small annoyed groan before jerking up and realizing where she was. She notices the RED Medic's presence and reaches for her revolvers. Medic held up his hand as a stop symbol and sighed slightly. " I healed you, fraulein. I am not going to hurt you."  
" You healed me? Pffft, yeah right. You probably stuck some freaky thing in me!"  
" I assure you I didn't."

The BLU remained silent as she looked around the RED medibay. It was bit different from her Medic's infirmary. She looked at herself and realized her gunshot wound was no longer there. She bites her lip and meets the RED's eyes. She didn't want to thank him but he did save her after all. " Thanks, is there anythin I can do to repay you?"  
" Zer is somezing." The doctor grinned maliciously and walked over to the bed.

" What would that-" Her question was cut off by his lips pressed against hers. They were soft and slightly moist. The German deepened the kiss. After awhile, he pulled away and smirked at Scoundrel's reaction. She was blushing slightly and biting her lip gently. " Zat is vhat I vant. Care to give it to me?"  
" Sure, why not?"  
" Perfect. Zer thing I vant is for you to get on your knees."

She gets off the bed and gets on her knees. She watches the Medic as he takes off his red gloves and then his white coat. His hands fumbled with his belt, he undoes it and unzips his pants. He pulls out his fairly sized cock through the folds of his pants. The tip was against slightly pressed against Scoundrel's lips. She breathed in the scent of his musk and licked her lips before parting them and allowing the mushroom head to pass through. 

She swished her tongue around it and mentally smirked when she heard The Medic gasp at the feeling, pleasure going through him. She started sucking on it and took more of him into her mouth.She suckled slowly and bobbed her head up and down. His gasps, moans and pleads for her to continue were music to her ears. She stopped and took his length out of her mouth. She licked the tip all the way down to his balls and sucked on them.

" Scoundrel, up." The German commanded in a husky tone. Scoundrel listened and got off her knees.  
" Now strip." She obliged and slowly began stripping off her uniform until she was in nothing but her panties. Medic smirked at the sight before him and coaxed her on to the bed. She lies down and looked up at him. He pulls his pants down some more and takes her panties off.

She bites her lip slightly getting impatient. " Come on doc! Give it to me!" This brought a smug smirk across the doctor's face. He looks down Scoundrel's cunt to see it was dripping wet already. Medic rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance. He pushes it slowly past her folds. She lets out a small breathy moan as he did.

He grips onto her hips and started pounding away into her. She moaned and begged for more. Medic continued and leaned in close to her ear. " You've been such a naughty girl, haven't you~?" She didn't answer. As a consequence for not replying, he slapped her ass hard enough to leave a red hand mark and a sting. " Y-yes!" She finally exclaimed between moans. The Doctor kept mercilessly pounding away into her pussy before finally climaxing. The two released together and just froze until they got their breathes.

He pulls out and does his pants up before throwing Scoundrel her clothes. " Also, fraulein, I vould appreciate it if you vouldn't kill my teammates so horribly. Ozervise, I believe I've found a suitable punishment for you~"


	10. Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say the RED team lost and Soldier and Engie took their stress out on poor (Y/N).
> 
> Pairing: Solly x Reader x Engie

It was after the daily battle in Turbine. RED had just lost to the BLUs which was very surprising for both teams. Usually RED was successful but today most of the mercs were having an off day. Scout didn't feel like running around, Pyro just wanted to flick a lighter, Demo was more drunk than usual, Heavy was tired, Medic really didn't feel like healing anyone, Sniper was grouchy and Spy was annoyed at Sniper for drenching him in Jarate.

The only two mercenaries that felt like putting an effort in today were The Soldier and Engineer. Soldier attempted to blast the BLU's into bits but failed to do so since BLU was well prepared today and Engie couldn't keep a single contraption up due to Pyro not Spy checking.

Soldier and Engie stood in their intel room. The American was fiddling with his prized rocket launcher while Engie stared down at the metal remains of his Sentry Gun and Dispenser that littered the floor. " Hey guys?" (Y/N) walked over to the two distressed REDs. (Y/N) was the Scout of the team. She was also to prepare their meals being the only female on the team.

Soldier looked over at her, his gaze blocked by his helmet. Engie stood up from kneeling down and staring at his broken machinery. " I'm going to make some dinner. Anything particular you guys want?" (Y/N) gave a small smile hoping that they would request their favorite dish. If they do, she would put a heap of effort into making it delicious and hopefully that would cheer the two up.

The helmeted RED put his rocket launcher down and stepped forward to the Scout. He grabbed her by her wrists and began backing her into the wall. " Solly?" He pinned her against the wall and growled slightly.   
" Why didn't we win? Did you do something to our food this morning?!" He shouted.

(Y/N) rapidly shook her head, her bottom lip quivering in fright. Soldier was holding her too tight causing her wrists to begin to redden. " Soldier! Please calm down!" She pleads with the mercenary. The American growls again and lets go of one of (Y/N)'s wrists so he could use his freehand. Since he was still strong, he was able to keep her pinned.

That other hand roughly grabbed one of her breasts and began kneading it. She squeaked in surprise as Soldier did this to both of them before ripping her shirt open. Some of the buttons on her shirt broke off in the process and made small clanking noises as they hit the ground of the Intel room. He started kneading them once again. 

He suddenly grabbed (Y/N) again and threw her to the floor making sure she landed on her hands and knees. As soon as she was like that Soldier unclipped her strapless bra and watched as it fell below her. He kneaded her tits once again and heard her squeak again. Engie just watched Soldier abuse The Scout's breasts.

" Why don't you join in Engie?" He asked with a sadistic smirk. The Engineer thought for a moment before nodding as a response. Engie walked in front of (Y/N). She stared at him with pleading eyes but the usual kind Engie didn't want to hear it. He wanted some relief from this stress. He undoes his overalls and takes them off so he was in nothing but his boxers and red shirt.

He brought a hand down to his concealed cock and started stroking it through his boxers. (Y/N) couldn't help but be mesmerized by the languid stroking. She was snapped out of that daze when a burning sting was made on her right ass cheek. She yelped in surprise as his hand made contact with clothed ass. Engie smirked at the scene as Soldier slapped her ass some more.

" So how ya'll gonna do this?" The Texan finally spoke up. Soldier stops and looks over at his hard-hatted friend.   
" I was thinking about double teaming her. So let's get this maggot stripped." Soldier grins and takes off her skirt and panties leaving her completely exposed to the two men. The American RED merc brought his hand back down on her bare ass. He spanked her rapidly until it was red like his uniform.

He stopped to admire his works before he cupped her ass cheeks and kneaded. He then made her stand up. She immediately complied not wanting to be hurt anymore than he was already doing to her. He brought her down to the ground so she was on top of him with her back to him. Engie smirked once again and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and took them off.

His erect cock bounced out free from its material prison. Soldier pressed himself against her pussy hole and thrusted into her. Engie got on top of (Y/N) and lined his cock alongside The American's and pumped into her. She couldn't but turn into a moaning panting mess between the guys. 

The Engineer reached up to (Y/N)'s boobs and started massaging one of them as he continued to pound alongside Soldier. Soldier was rather rough though while Engie was trying to be gentle. They kept pounding away into the poor Fem Scout until they came inside her. The two red mercenaries pulled their flaccid dicks out of her and just laid there panting.

" Are you okay now guys?" The two nod and grin at (Y/N).


	11. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Sniper's birthday. He wants his birthday present from Spy and he's gonna get it.
> 
> Pairing: Sniper x Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very late birthday present for my fanfic friend, Trode19.

RED Sniper was standing in his usual hiding spot, peering through his scope. Today happened to be his birthday. Almost everyone on the team had wished a happy birthday besides one person. He puts his rifle down and decided he would go get that someone. He walked over to the RED resupply and leaned against the wall just outside it. The RED Scout walked through the door, throwing his ball in his hand, catching it, all while chewing bubble gum obnoxiously loud. Then next was the Soldier who was grumbling to himself. Most of the classes passed by The Sniper except one. He had a feeling he was going to be waiting a while for this particular class.

At least twenty minutes had passed of The Sniper leaning there. His missing class had finally died and was just walking out of the resupply room. The Spy. He grins and grabs The Spy by his wrists and pins him against the wall. Spy raises a brow as the two class's eyes met. " You want somezing?"  
" Yeah, my bloody birthday present. Yer promised me~" Sniper purred into Spy's ear. Spy rolled his eyes and smirked slightly.  

" I always keep my promises but later tonight." Sniper growled at this and reached into his pockets. He pulled out some rope and tied Spy's hands together. " Nah, now mate." He drags The Frenchman over to his spot and pushed him on to his knees in front of the window he was using to snipe out of. He picks up his rifle and looks through the scope of it. He head shots the BLU Spy before he could back stab Engie and destroy his set up with his sapper. Spy just sat there confused as to what he was suppose to do.

" Well, go on." The Australian gestured to his pants. Spy scowls since his hands were tied and The Sniper was being to demanding. " How do you expect me to unzip zem?"  
" Use your mouth." Spy leaned forward and gripped the zipper in between his teeth. He pulled it down and then bit the waistband of Sniper's pants and dragged them down as well. He was now staring at the bulge being concealed in Sniper's boxers. He licks his lips and presses his lips against his member and began kissing it through the material.

Sniper gasped a little at the feel of Spy's plump lips planting soft kisses through his boxers. The RED put his rifle down again so he could take off his boxers. A semi-erect cock bounced out, the head pressing against The Frenchman's lips.   
" Go on." Sniper smirks and gestures for Spy to get to work. Spy licks the tip in a swirling motion with his tongue. He repeats this and enjoys the small moans he earns from The Australian. 

He then opens his mouth and sucks lightly on the head all while still swirling his tongue around it. Sniper picked up his rifle and attempted to keep focus but Spy was being to much of a tease. He would take more of Sniper's cock in and slowly swirl his tongue around the length before actually sucking and bobbing his head. Sniper was becoming a bit shaky as Spy took all of him in and nuzzled his pubes before taking him out and catching his breathe.

It was all too much. He had to act now. He put his rifle down and grabbed Spy up by the ropes that kept his wrists together. He smirked and bent him over in front of the window. He grins at the wonderful sight. A raging war was going on and Sniper was about to get the best birthday present he has had in his 37 years of being alive. He grabbed The Frenchman's expensive slacks and pulled them down roughly. 

" Yer a lil' slut, aren't yer?" Sniper mused.  
" Oui."  
" Yer wanna be fucked in front of a full on battle just to please me?"  
" Mm."

Sniper grits his teeth not getting the answer he expected. He brought down a hand on Spy's exposed ass. The assassin gave a small yelp mixed with a moan. He takes off his boxers and spread Spy's ass cheeks apart. He stared at the puckered hole in the middle and licked his lips. He pressed the tip of his dick and rubbed it against the muscle ring before pushing past it. Spy moaned and squirmed slightly, feeling full.

Sniper didn't keep his pace slow though. He began rutting him hard and fast making The Frenchman moan and pant. " Yer like this, huh? Yer like being fucked while anyone can walk here and see the slut you are?"  
" Oui!"

He spanks him some more and grins as he continues roughly thrusting into Spy. While he did this he decided to torture the spook a little more. He brought an arm around his waist and gripped his member and began stroking Spy off. Spy moaned some more, it was loud enough for any bystander to hear. Sniper was getting close and so was Spy. He could feel his cock pulsing in his hand. He jerked him faster as he rutted him harder and harder until came inside of Spy.

Spy spurted his seed all over Sniper's hands. Sniper lets go of his dick with a smirk and pulls out of Spy. He wipes the cum on his hand onto Spy's ass cheeks and does up his pants. " Clean yerself up, slut."  
" Bushman?"  
" Mm?"  
" Happy birzday."

Sniper smirks, grabs his rifle and walks off.


	12. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout gets injured in today's battle. Medic fixes his up while Fem Pyro stays the entire time waiting for him to wake up.
> 
> Pairing: Scout x (FEM) Pyro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used my OC Ambra The Fem Pyro for this and I already did a Sniper/Spy smut before this one so thats why I didn't do another. Sorry but enjoy this small fluffy one-shot.

It was after the daily battle and the RED team had won once again. Of course usually they would be celebrating their victory but not today. Medic held a limp Scout in his arms as he ran through the base to his medibay yelling ' out of my vay' in the process. Following him was Fem Pyro. She was the newest member on the team. At first, the guys made fun of her especially Soldier did but as soon as she was out on the field they shut up. Scout even told the team you probably didn't want to mess with her since she had a flamethrower and all.

Medic brought Scout into his medibay and laid him down on the bed. Fem Pyro followed and shut the door behind her with a loud slam causing the doctor to flinch. Medic immediately began getting to work on fixing the Bostonian male. Pyro watched at his quick speed in doing medical work. Her eyes darted side to side behind that mask in order to keep up with his hands. What had happened to Scout? During today's battle BLU Demo had shot a sticky bomb at Scout. He attempted to dodge but it got attached to his hip and thats when it detonated. It didn't kill him and even if it did he would respawn anyways.

Instead it had taken out a chunk of his body but somehow he was still alive. Or at least that's what Fem Pyro hoped. In all her time working with RED so far she had never seen Scout die before. He was too quick for any of the enemies to keep up with him. But still, she considered the boy to be her friend. 

Medic breathed a sigh of relief as he stared down at the unconscious RED before looking at Pyro. " He should be fine now. He vill vake up shortly. You can stay here till zen." You nod and give the German a muffled thumbs up before pulling out a chair and sitting besides the operating table where Scout lay.

XXX

A few hours past and a small groan of pain escaped the boys lips. Fem Pyro jumped in surprise but smiled behind her mask. He was okay. He opened his eyes and looked up at her with a small smile. " Hey der." She waves at him and hugged him as soon as he sat up. " Woah, you were worried huh?" She nods her head rapidly as a response. He kept smiling at The Firebug as their eyes met.

" Hey Py..." She tilts her head slightly and gestured for him to continue. " Can I see what yous look like?" She thinks for a moment. As she does so, there was absolute silence in the room until Scout decided to break it again.  
" I get it if you don't wanna..." She shakes her head and placed her hands on the sides of her mask. She twists it and took it off. Brown hair fell neatly onto her shoulders as dark brown orbs met Scout's blue ones. He didn't say anything but he did lip the word 'woah'.

" I'm glad you're okay now Scout." Fem Pyro said with an actual smile visible on her face. She hugs him again and kisses his cheek before standing and putting the mask back on. She waves goodbye to Scout and left the medibay. The Boston grinned and watched as she left. He lies back down and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and keep requesting. If you're too shy to request in the comments. Request to me at my tumblr inbox.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shadeywind


	13. Give me the remote!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout refuses to give Heavy the tv remote and now he's gotta pay.
> 
> Pairing: Scout x Heavy

Scout sat in what the team of nine mercenaries called a lounge room. It wasn't much to be honest. There were two couches, a rug, a small fireplace and a TV. At the moment, the only mercs who occupied the room were Demo and Scout. Demo had too much liquor and finally passed at after about 30 minutes of him yelling at the TV for no reason. Scout just sat there chewing his watermelon flavoured gum obnoxiously loud. He felt like a king at that moment with the remote control to the TV in hand. He could watch anything he wanted to.

At the moment, he had found a movie with some hot scenes and was watching that. He had to turn the TV up more thanks to Demoman's snoring. As the movie was getting good again Heavy barged in and sat down on the other couch. At first he glanced at The Runner and then at the TV. He made an annoyed grunt. Scout looked over at him and made a bubble with his gum before bringing it back into his mouth.  
" What's your problem?"

"It is my time to watch TV. Hand remote over leetle man." Scout grins and shakes his head before bringing his attention back to the TV. Heavy only growled slightly and crossed his arms. He kept his gaze on Scout's fingers which tapped lightly against the black plastic of the remote. 

" Scout!" He yelled making The Boston jump out of his skin. He looks over at the now slightly angry Russian and gulped. 

" Uh yeah?"

" Give me remote."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Give me remote!"

" No freakin' way fatty!" Thats when Heavy stood up and stood in front of Scout. He glared down at him. 

" You give me remote or you change channel." Scout thought for a moment before clicking a button that changed the channel to what Heavy wanted to watch. Heavy looked at the TV before sitting down next to Scout who actually seemed to be interested in what was on.

XXX

There were only ten minutes left of Heavy's favorite TV show before Scout purposely clicked the button that changes it back to the previous channel. By now the movie had ended, so something else was on but Scout didn't care. As long as it annoyed Heavy, it takes the cake.

Heavy cocked his head to look at the younger man. An annoyed, angry expression clearly visible on his face. " That's it." Was all The RED said before he stood and grabbed The Scout by his ankles. He pulls him off the couch and onto the floor.  
"Hey!" He protested and rubbed his slightly sore ankles. " I need dese to run."  
" I do not care."

Scout rolls his eyes and was about to stand so he could get back on the couch when The Giant placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him where he was. He was confused for a second before looking up at Heavy with those light blue orbs of his. " What's da big idea?" Heavy just smirks at this question and reaches down to unbuckle his belt. 

" Um, Heavy, what are you doin'?"

" You mess with TV. Leetle man must pay now."

He unzipped his pants and reached into the folds to take out his flaccid dick. Scout was already being held down onto his knees by The Merc. Heavy brought it to The Boston's lips and grinned.  
" Suck." He commanded. 

Honestly, Scout didn't want to do that. He wasn't gay, besides how would he able to look cool if Demo were to wake up or someone comes into the room and sees him with a dick in his mouth. He sighs, knowing there was no way out of this. He pokes his tongue out and swirls it around the tip before taking the head into his mouth. 

He sucks lightly on it before taking more of it in. He gags slightly on the musk but continued away. He used his freehand to help take more of it in and to please The Russian some more. He took all of it in and bobbed his head for a small amount of time before taking it back out again and licking it from tip to base. He then snaked his tongue across Heavy's balls before going back to sucking him off.

The Giant was a moaning, sweating mess as Scout kept this up. The runner looked up at him with those blue eyes and smirked as he sucked harder and bobbed. Heavy gripped the back of the young man's head, fingers tightly pulling at that short brown hair as he held the boy in place. He lets out a pleasured groan and cums down Scout's throat who choked as he attempted to drink it down.

Heavy took his cock out of The Boston's mouth and put it back in his pants. He grinned maliciously at Scout before snatching the TV remote and taking a seat on the couch. Scout felt a small tent in his pants. He looks down and sighs slightly. ' I better go deal with dis...' He quietly leaves the room and the giant to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good update. Sorry there hasn't been an update in a bit. I've been busy af lately.


	14. Post-Battle Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout brings some whiskey to Medic and the two celebrate in one of the best ways possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. I've been busy as hell. I also got lazy around the end so I want to apologize for that. Can I have a cookie for writing this? owo

Scout swiped the bottle of whiskey from Demo's cabinet. He smirks and starts rushing towards the Medibay where the doctor resided. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for his signal to come in. 

" Come in!" The doctor answered in a slightly cheery tone. His German accent thick in his voice. Scout opened the door and was greeted by the Medic. He holds up the bottle of whiskey with a grin before stepping inside the medibay. He closed the door with his foot and walked over to the doctor's desk. He put the bottle down. 

Medic mimicked the grin and stood up. He walked over to a medical cabinet and pulled out two glasses. He put them on his desk and opened the liquor. He filled the glasses halfway and handed one to Scout. The RED took it and started to drink it. He drank it in no time which surprised the doc.

" Zat vas faster, Scout."  
" Yeah I know. I'm plannin' to get wasted tonight. Dat was one of our best victories."  
" True."

The boy grins and simply pours himself another half glass before sculling it. He repeats this while the doctor moved on to his second glass of the beverage. Scout rolls his eyes and picks up the bottle.   
" Come on doc! You gotta let go once in a while."  
" Nein, I refuse to be alcohol poisoned." 

The Boston just shrugged and shoved the bottle into Medic's mouth. He then makes him scull most of the thing. When he thought he had drunk enough of it. He takes the bottle out. Medic coughs and shoots Scout a glare.  
" Zer hell?!"  
" Hey, you can thank me later."

The German just rolls his eyes again before grabbing another two bottles of alcohol from his cabinet. He grinned with a hint of craziness gleaming in his eyes. He handed a bottle to the other RED who took it with no hesitation.   
" Ready? On zer count of three. One, two, three...SCULL!"

The two start to drink the liquid so quickly. They repeated this a few times until the Doc was more drunk than Scout. At The Boston could stand and form words still.  
" B-bro, you okay there?" Scout hiccuped slightly while looking at Medic who was trying to keep his balance.  
" Lemme take you to bed, doc."

The Bostonian wrapped an arm around his teammate and led him into his room which was a small side room in the Medibay. He lays Medic down on the bed but he wasn't expected to pulled down with him. Medic grinned at him. Scout was now on top of The Doctor. He was about to get up off him when he felt something poking him. He looked to see what it was.

There was a bulge in The German's pants. He blushed a bit before looking at Medic who had a lustful grin planted on his face.   
" Oh Scout~" He purred. Scout just stared at him.  
" Y-yeah Doc?"  
" Mind helping me get rid of that?"  
" Uh..."

Scout didn't know how to respond. Its like his brain wasn't working anymore or it overloaded. Medic just asked him to help him get rid of his boner. How else is he suppose to respond? Well, he found himself responding anyway.  
" S-sure." He stuttered with a deep red blush painted on his cheeks. Did he really just agree to whatever the drunk doctor had in mind? Yep. 

Medic pulls him closer and roughly kisses him. Scout's eyes widen but he kissed back anyways. Medic gently picked up The Boy's hand and placed it on his bulge. Scout started rubbing him through his pants causing him to moan in the kiss. They pull away and The Boston male smirks. He undoes Medic's belt and pulls his pants off. He takes The Doctor's boxers off and was greeted by his hard on.

Scout gripped it in his hand before giving it languid strokes earning small moans from Medic. He just smirks and leans down so the tip was lightly pressed against his lips. He pokes his tongue and swirls it around the head that already had a decent amount of pre-cum leaking from it. He licks it up before slowly taking the cock into his mouth.

He starts bobbing at a medium pace making the doctor moan some more. Scout suddenly stops to take off Medic's pants and boxers all the way.  
" Hold your legs for me." He commanded The German who obliged. He smirks some more and spread Medic's ass cheeks apart before leaning in towards his pucker. He flicks his tongue over it and around it before shoving it in. Medic practically mewls in pleasure.

As Scout continued to rim his teammate, his hands crawled under him and began to undo his own pants. He pulls them off and felt them hit the floor. He stops and looks at Medic who was a drunk mess still.  
" So, doc, anything else you want me to do?" Scout teased with a smug tone. The doctor simply nodded with a small needy whimper.  
" Okay, den what do you want?"  
" I vant..."  
" Hmmmm?"  
" I vant you to fuck me!" 

That was all The Boston male needed to hear. He couldn't take his boxers off fast enough. Once they were off, he gave his cock a few strokes before lining it up with The Medic's entrance. He grips The other RED's hips before slowly thrusting into him all the way. Before Scout continued he looked at Medic to see his reaction. He seemed to be enjoying this treatment so the boy went on with it.

He thrusts hard and fast making The Doctor moan so loud they probably woke up the entire base. Scout grunts in pleasure as continued to pound into Medic's ass. He felt himself close to orgasm and by the sounds of it, his team mate was too. He kept rutting him and ended up having one of the best orgasms yet. Medic came onto his chest and stomach.

Scout pulls out and pants. He lies beside Medic who just grinned at him.  
" Zat vas fun."  
" Yeah, it was."  
" Vhat a good celebration." He yawned before drifting off into a deep sleep. Scout fell asleep as well.


	15. A Fluffy Couple (OCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Medic X Pyro (Oc)
> 
> Medic (Oc) is the boyfriend of Pyro (Oc). The two are out fighting in the map of Barnblitz. It's just Fluffy stuff for once e.e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took forever. I have been busy. All I can say is I hope you like this. ^^

Nirav was healing Ignado The Pyro before the round started. The blonde medic had to move on to healing the other members of RED team. They were all preparing within the 60 second time limit. Soldier and Scout had run off to the gates of The BLUs to taunt them. That was definitely going to backfire on them as soon as those gates opened. Demo was making sure he was as drunk as ever while Heavy was quickly polishing Sasha. Engie was basically the only one doing something constructive for the team. He was at first point with a level 3 sentry, level 2 dispenser and a level 3 teleporter. As for Spy and Sniper those two were staying out of sight like they should be. Spy was cloaked but the faint smell of his cigarette was polluting the air while Sniper had found a great spot to snipe and was peering through his scope.

After over healing the rest of the team,Nirav went back to his pyro pal. Usually when you think of a Medic you see him with Heavy but not this particular Medic. Nirav was close with Ignado. So close they were actually lovers. They weren't exactly lewd when it came to doing that type of thing. The two preferred to keep it sweet and cute.

" Already to go?"  
" Mhm!" The pyro muffled his response. The medic simply smiled as the familiar siren of the match beginning rang out through the area. The BLUs were free to attack. Soldier and Scout's agonizing cries could be heard as Nirav followed Ignado to the payload.  
" Tch, I varned those idiots." He mutters and dodges a rocket being fired at him by the enemy soldier.

Realising this, Ignado immediately got onto reflecting them until one reflected straight into the soldier, blasting him into meaty bits onto the white ground of Barnblitz. The RED Spy walked by at the time with his ambassador in hand.  
" Admirable shot." He complimented before disguising as the BLU Engie. Ignado gives him a thumbs up before continuing to burn the enemy team with the help of Nirav's healing.

Suddenly the Medic's pained scream could be heard from behind the pyromaniac. He instinctively turns around to see his best friend on the ground and the BLU Spy standing there with a smirk plastered on his mostly masked face and a butterfly knife stained with Nirav's blood. A chuckle escaped the BLU as smoke surrounded him indicating he was cloaking. Rage bubbled through Ignado and he started to carelessly light the air with his flamethrower. The flames come in contact with the BLU Spy and light him up quickly. The pyro grinned behind his mask as he pulled out his axe and struck the enemy spy down. The BLU was now just a burning, bleeding corpse on the ground.

Ignado started heading towards spawn ready to greet the blonde medic. He knew Nirav hated being backstabbed. Well, everyone on the team hated it. Ignado walks into Resupply to see his boyfriend dusting himself off. He instantly drops his prized flamethrower and picked the medic up in an embrace.  
" Wah! Ignado I vas going to find you." Though he protested, he really liked it when his lover greets him when he respawns.

The Pyromaniac placed Nirav down before removing his mask revealing sugar skull makeup covering his face. The blonde medic was the only one to see Ignado with his mask off and everyday he wears sugar skull makeup. He changes the design just to surprise his lover. Today the design was mostly darkish blue themed with a blue web on his forehead, blue circles around the eyes with sequins carefully patterned at the top, his nose mostly black with the bridge remaining white, blue turning into black painted into his cheeks and lastly his chin which was painted like his cheeks except for the sequins that were placed there. 

Nirav had to admit he was always impressed Ignado's designs. He smiles and steps closer to his boyfriend, their faces being inches away from each other's.  
" You're always so kind and caring, Ignado. " The blonde whispered lovingly before gently pressing a soft kiss on the Pyro's lips. Ignado wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and passionately kissed him. The two could probably be like that for hours if it wasn't for the fact the two were in Resupply. Ignado lets go of The Medic who simply smiled at him. The RED puts his mask back on before picking up his weapon.

" I love you so much, Ignado."  
" Iphm mph yphm mph." He replies but due to his mask it was muffled. Nirav just smiled knowing what he said before picking up his medigun.  
" Ready to get back out there, mein friend?"  
" Mph yea!" The two leave Resupply together and went back to happily slaughtering the BLU team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr and send me prompts!  
> http://shadeywind.tumblr.com  
> And the link to Pyro's sugar skull makeup design for anyone interested~  
> https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTpm7jDEqsCZff0MCQR4jbLakEItHZGa6xqH3xGkXCm7itIwFNPFcu6ubbIBg


	16. Humilation Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its humiliation round time. BLU Engie didn't bother running and as a consequence the RED Sniper and Spy have their fun with him.
> 
> Pairing: Engie x Sniper x Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not i worked on this all weekend. I'm proud of it.

" Failures! You lose!" The booming voice of the administrator echoed through the BLU base. The BLU team had just failed at pushing the cart in time on the map of Gold Rush. One of the easiest maps. How did they fail? Not working together as a team of course.

" Eep! Running! Running! Running!" The BLU Scout cowardly ran for his life and as well as the other members of the team besides The Engineer. He drops his wrench and watched as the Medic ran off leaving him to be the only one in the resupply room.  
" Dag nabit!" He growled at how pathetic his team was being. Usually Engie was a calm man. Nothing could get under his skin but actions like these pissed him off.

He picked up his wrench and shoved it into a pocket on his belt before hearing laughter and footsteps. It was the REDS. At the end of every round the team that lost were killed by the winning team. Usually it was 20 seconds because the winning team just wanted to celebrate their victory in other ways. The BLU stayed silent and didn't move a muscle as the footsteps came closer. They weren't running in excitement like you would expect. So this was odd.

The REDs behind the noisy intrusion finally walked through those respawn doors. Standing there was the RED Spy with a cigarette in his mouth and a smug smirk plastered on his face. Beside him was the RED Sniper grinning sadistically, hat tilted and shades over his eyes.  
" Well well well, look what BLU wasn't smart enough to run." The sniper remarked as the duo stepped forward. Now they were going to pull out their weapons and kill him so humiliation round would be over. Engie closed his eyes tight behind those welding goggles of his and waited but nothing happened.

Spy looked to his comrade.  
" I say zat he isn't exactly as smart as he claims to be."  
" Yeah, yer got that right."  
" His team had zee right idea hiding."  
" But not 'im. He probably can't even see with those weldin' goggles."

The BLU mentally laughed at the childish mockery.  
' Just hurry up and kill me now.' As if the two had heard his thoughts. They stepped closer till they were caging him against the wall.  
" I say we have some fun with 'im. What do yer think spook?"  
" I agree."  
' Wait what?' The Engineer thought with confusion.

Suddenly he was grabbed and thrown onto the ground. It was quickly done but still hurt him enough for him to groan and open his eyes. He was staring at the shoes of the RED Spy. He looks up at the two who were still beaming with cockiness.  
" Now listen to us BLU." Spy spat out the sentence with disgust.  
" You're going to follow our orders till we decide to kill you. Fair?"

That was far from fair in the southerner's opinion but at the moment he had no choice. He simply nodded as a response.  
" Good. Now get onto yer knees." Sniper demanded. Engie obliged and got himself onto his knees wincing slightly since his chest did pain him from being forced to the ground like that.

Sniper undid his belt and unzipped his pants. There was a slight bulge visible. He reached into his boxers and took out his semi-hard cock before he leered and gripped the back of Engie's head firmly and forcing forward so his tip was pressed against his lips. The musky smell invaded the BLU's nostrils making him gag slightly at it.

" Open." Engie didn't at first but Sniper's impatient attitude gave him a push. The RED's hand moved from the back of his head to the top and snaked it's way down his temple before creeping along the jaw and used some force to open the BLU's mouth. Without warning, he advanced and thrusted into his oral cavity. 

It was warm, wet and a satisfying feeling altogether. Wasting no time at all, Sniper started pumping his hips hard and fast into the BLU's mouth. Engie gagged and spluttered around the cock in his mouth. Spy smirked at the display before him and felt his pants tighten. His teammate pounding away into the enemy's mouth was quite arousing.

The Engineer relaxed his throat knowing there would be no way out of this and allowed The Australian to keep fucking his face. Drool drizzled down his chin making him feel more degraded then he already was. When were they going to kill him? Luckily for him, the RED stopped and took his dick out of his mouth. Engie couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Hopefully, they were going to kill him now but he felt like that was a small chance. 

" Would yer like a try, Spook?" Sniper looked over at the Frenchman who had just put out his cigarette. He gives a smug expression before walking over.  
" Of course. He seems to have talent in zis department~" He purred with a mocking yet lustful tone. Engie simply glared behind those goggles. As if Sniper had felt it, he was rewarded with a kick to the gut. He whined in pain and held his stomach.

" Oh stop zat." Spy ordered. Sniper walked around the BLU examining his clothes intently. He dressed in a similar fashion to the RED Engineer. He takes out his machete and sliced the straps of the overalls before sliding them off. Realizing this, Engie started to fight back until he something cold press against his cheek. It was the RED Spy's ambassador.  
" Obey us or die." He growled.

Engie couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. That's exactly what he wanted. He was last the one alive out of his team and no one else can respawn until he's dead.  
" Ya'll must be stupid 'cause that's exactly what I want!" He laughs some more only to groan in pain from his stomach hurting.

 

Spy looked to his Australian teammate before the two grin and look back to the BLU at their mercy.  
" Well, I won't kill you until you obey us." Spy simply put and lowered his revolver. Engie grit his teeth before giving a sigh and bowing his head in defeat. Sniper carelessly threw the overalls onto the floor only leaving the southerner in his white boxers and blue shirt. But they weren't going to remain on him for much longer.

" On all fours." The Aussie Assassin commanded. The BLU Engineer obliged knowing doing this would make his death come much quicker. He jumps slightly when he felt a hand grope his ass cheek before fingers dipped underneath the waist band and slid the boxers off. Engie's bare ass was now visible to the world.

Spy unzipped his pants and allowed his erect cock to bounce out through his pants folds. Unlike his comrade, he still had class when it came to these certain things. Engie already knew what the RED expected and wrapped his lips around the head lightly suckling. He swirls his tongue around the tip before taking more of the length in and bobbing his head slowly. Spy groans in pleasure and tilts his head back slightly.  
" What a good little salope." He comments.

Sniper smirks and spits on his finger before poking Engie's puckered hole. He slides the digit in making the BLU's eyes widen and tear up at the pain. He never would of dreamed of ever sticking something up there. The Frenchman was annoyed by the lack of sucking on his dick and hit the side of the southerner's hard hat. He gets the hint and starts sucking him off again. 

The other RED adds a second digit and starts hitting the BLU's prostate causing him to moan around the cock in his mouth which also sent Spy pleasure. Sniper suddenly stops with a smirk and something bigger then two fingers now pressed against his vulnerable hole before it slid in, stretching it more. 

Engie moans more and sucked harder as he now was getting fucked both ends. Sniper wasted no time and thrusted hard and fast while slapping him on the ass. He makes a sound which seemed to be a mix of a moan and yelp. More drool ran down the BLU's chin as he sloppily was face fucked. He felt Spy's cock pulse in his mouth indicating The Frenchman was getting close to climaxing. 

The two REDs kept thrusting into the Engineer until they both came together. Engie did his best to swallow of Spy's seed. When the two were satisfied, Spy took out his butterfly knife with a smirk and stabbed Engie in the back. He cries out before dying and the humiliation round ends.  
" That was fun." Sniper remarked. His teammate simply nodded in agreement and the two go back to their base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me and send me prompts at my tumblr!  
> http://shadeywind.tumblr.com/


	17. The Reaction Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic decides Engie would be the perfect subject for his experiment.
> 
> Pairing: Medic x Engie
> 
> Warnings: Non-con/use of toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the science party a few of you guys have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy :)

Engie lazily yawned in his lab as he worked on some new blueprints for his level 3 sentry. He was planning to add some new features to it that would be sure to stun and destroy the BLU team. As he continued planning those features out, a knock came to the workshop's door. He put down his pen and glanced over.  
" Come in." He says and the door opens. 

Standing there was he colleague and close friend, The Medic of the RED team. Engie smiles as soon as he realized who had stepped into his workshop.  
" Heya doc. I didn't expect a visit from ya so late. What's up?"  
" Vell, I vant to do some type of experiment on you."

The Engineer didn't like the sound of that. He knew how carried away the doctor can get with his experiments and how oblivious he can be when fixing up his teammates. A clear example of that was when Medic had fixed up Scout's chest with Archimedes inside him! In fact, he's pretty sure the poor dove is still trapped in there.

" Heck no." Was the southerner's immediate response before he picked up his pen and got back to drawing blueprints by the dim lighting of his lamp. Medic grits his teeth and glares before quickly changing expressions to an almost innocent look.  
" Please Engineer, I really vant to see the outcomes vith zis!"  
" Nope. Go get someone else to be your dummy." Engie replied firmly. The German just sighed knowing he couldn't win and left the lab.

The RED just smirked at how quickly he got rid of his teammate. He decided to listen to his radio while working on these blueprints before heading to bed. It was nice to be alone some time. Compared to the others, The Texan was rather sane. It was clearly obvious how. Scout is annoying while Soldier is just plain idiotic. The Pyro may not even be human and Demo is always drunk to even comprehend what is happening. Heavy doesn't talk often and no one likes to get in his way. Medic is crazy, Sniper pisses in jars and Spy is a slimy snake. Compared to these guys, The Engineer is pretty sane.

He kept the team together by being so laid back and he enjoyed keeping the guys together like he does. He smiled at that thought and kept working on the blueprints unaware that someone had been watching him. Suddenly a cloth covered his mouth and nose and he felt himself passing out. As soon as his head hit his desk, the person easily picked him up and carried him out of the workshop. 

XXX

Engie awoke to lying on a medical bed. His head was ringing and his eyes were squinted due to the bright light shining directly into them. He goes to sit up but straps were keeping him bound to the bed. Out of instinct, he began to struggle hoping the binds would magically break. But that was not the case. The sound of boots against concrete tiled floor echoed around him until a familiar figure loomed over him.   
" Medic!" The RED shouted in surprise.  
" Shhh." The Doctor responded bringing a glove finger to his lips. 

Medic moved the light away from Engie's eyes before staring down at him with a crazy grin printed across his face.  
" Let's start shall ve?"   
" Wh-what are ya gonna do?!"  
" Oh hush. I just vant to have some fun vith you. You wouldn't agree, so zis happened." The doctor casually picked up his bone saw and began cutting the Engineer's clothes. He removes the cut up overalls and red shirt leaving the man in his boxers.

Medic studied his victim carefully with a small smirk spread on his lips. The Texan was simply adorable with his stocky build and his pudge. Engie felt the blood rush to his cheeks as the sadistic doctor began to play with his exposed torso. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against a semi-hard nipple before wrapping his lips around it and suckling on it. He continued this for a moment before switching to the other one and repeating the same process.

The Engineer's reaction to this odd pleasure was simply adorable in the German's opinion. He was going to enjoy this very much. He stopped and started planting kisses on The Texan's neck and collarbone before suddenly gnashing down and biting him. This caused him to yelp in pain. Medic admires the beautiful teeth marks. He grabs his scalpel and began to cut around the hidden package in the RED's boxers. 

Once he finished he removed the material so his semi erect cock could breathe. Medic would make the hole bigger later on.   
" Stop this!" Engie growled.  
" Nein. You talk too much, hündin." Medic picked up a dirty rag off his supply trolley and shoved it into the southerner's mouth. Now he was quite the pretty mess and quite the turn on. 

" Now sit tight, hündin. I vill be right back!" He said in a cheery voice before walking out of Engie's sight. Engie started to worry more than he already had been and struggled some more at his bindings until Medic came back holding a box. The box was labelled toys and had a few things jingling around in it. Medic places it down and opens it takes out what appeared to be a butt plug. It was big with a small string at the end of it. The doctor pulls out a small remote before going back to the Engineer and ripping that hole he had created in his boxers bigger so his ass was exposed. 

He takes some lube and rubs it on the butt plug before pressing it against Engie's entrance. Engie's eyes widen behind his goggles and he begins to struggle. Medic growls and slaps him hard enough to cause a big red hand print. He then slides the plug into the tight entrance and turns it on. The vibrating sensation causes him to gasp and begin to feel pleasure among some pain. He bites down on the rag as the German increased the vibration.

While the butt plug vibrated away, Medic snaked his hand towards Engie's dick and wrapped it around the shaft. He smirked and looked at his beautiful play toy.  
" Zis is zhe experiment, hündin. I vant to see if you get pleasure from zings like zis and at zhe its obvious you do." He gives the cock in his hand a long stroke while watching the expressions on his teammates face.  
" I also vant to know how you vould react to being fucked by anozer man~"

The RED froze at that. Medic was going to rape him?!   
' That sick bastard!' He cried out in his head.

He felt the plug in his ass turn off and slide out of him. The sound of a belt coming undone startled him more. Medic was going to do it now and there was nothing he could do. The sound of a zipper echoed through the lab. The Doctor pulls his pants down so he could just get his hard cock out. He stroked himself a few times before he rubbed the mushroom against that tight pucker of Engie's. He thrusts into him with no mercy making him cry out and become more stretched then he had been. It was a tight fit but Medic had to work with it. 

He rutted him hard and fast not caring how the other RED was feeling. The pain began to subsided after awhile and instead of whimpering sounds, The Engineer surprisingly began to moan into the rag. Medic grinned and gripped his shaft again and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He stops for a moment and quickly removes the gag in his mouth.  
" Enjoying zis are ve?" Medic asked with a hint of cockiness in his tone of voice. There was no reply from his colleague.

Unsatisfied with this, he stopped his thrust and planted a hard spank on one of the Texan's ass cheeks.  
" Enjoying zis are ve?" He asked again but with more aggression in his tone.  
" Yes! Heck yes!" Engie finally cried out in defeat. That was all that the doctor needed and began to fuck him roughly again.

The Engineer was almost at his limit and he could tell Medic was as well. With one last stroke of his dick, he ended up coming all over his almost hairless chest. The doctor let go of his shaft and licked any remaining seed off his hand and continued with his thrusts. He gave one last hard pump and came inside The Texan. He lets his orgasm pass and pants before sliding out of him.  
" And zose vere the results I vas looking for!" He smiled sadistically and pulled up his pants.  
" Now can I go?" Engie asked. Medic shook his head and yawned before walking off.

" See you in zhe morning, hündin~" He cooed before flicking off the light and going to his room to sleep.  
" That bastard!" Engineer sighed and decided to fall asleep where he was or else it was going to be a long night for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr!  
> http://shadeywind.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you wanna play some TF2 with me. You can add me on steam ( I'm from Australia so we may have connection problems if you're not close by XD)  
> http://steamcommunity.com/id/Shadeywind


	18. The Zombie Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SniperxSpyxMedic
> 
> Thinking his team became zombies, Spy gets attacked by his Sniper and Medic. He soon enjoys the rough pleasure :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody requested this. I just thought to give you guys a halloween update. Hope you like it. I better write some actual requestd now before i get shot xD

The RED Spy awoke in the dirt. His body ached and his head was pounding. When he was fully conscious, memories of how he became like that suddenly flooded back to him. It was the night of Halloween. The two teams, RED and BLU, had made a truce to try and take the wizard, Merasmus, down. It failed though and the two teams were killed. Respawn should of taken them, right? And how was Spy still alive?

He looks around for the answer. He had landed on a health pack which obviously healed him of any major injuries. Merasmus was still at the control point patiently waiting for the two teams to attack him. Spy couldn't defeat the wizard on his own. So he cloaked and walked off, finding a spot to rest till his team respawned. 

The Assassin let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall and relaxed. He reached into his coat for his beloved cigar case and took a cigarette out. He lights it before smoking it. While relaxing, slow footsteps could be heard coming from thd left or the right. Spy's eyes shoot open at this. Maybe it was two of his colleagues? But then again, theres a chance it could be the BLU team. 

Not wanting to take any risks of dying, he cloaked. When the owners of the footsteps came into view. Spy became very still and he quietened down his breathing. The two people looked like they were the Medic and Sniper of his team but something was off about them. They were both green, their clothes were torn in multiple places and they had huge wounds that definitely looked like they should of died from them. It suddenly came clear that respawn didn't take his team and now they were zombies!

" I smelt him." The RED Sniper stated as he looked around. The zombie Medic simply nodded in agreement. Sniper walked to where Spy was standing and grabbed him. He decloaks and stares at his teammates.

" Vhy hello zer, herr Spy!" Medic grins as Sniper held Spy firmly in place. The Frenchman began to struggle until what was left of The Aussie's nails dug into him causing him to hiss slightly.   
" What do you freaks want?!" Spy spat, panic clear in his tone of voice. Medic only grinned more at his colleague's vulnerability and fear.

Placing his hands on The Assassin's chest and playing with his coat, Medic answered his question.   
" Vell, ve're hungry and you seem so delicious." He purred as he undid the coat and began to slide it off Spy's arms as best as he could since Sniper holding him prevented it coming off all the way. The RED's panicking only became worse. He struggled against his Australian colleague but Sniper wouldn't budge. 

Medic's smug expression and changed to a look of annoyance. He slaps The Spy hard across face which stopped him in his tracks. The Zombie Doctor grins and unbuttons The Frenchman's white shirt,  exposing his torso. 

Medic licked lips before brushing them lightly against a nipple.  
" Yes, zis vill do." He remarked and wrapped his lips around the bud. He sucked on it and rolled his tongue over it before nipping it hard enough to cause his victim to yelp. While Medic was focused on teasing Spy's nipples, Sniper held him with one arm and allowed the other to wander down below.

The Assassin tensed as soon as he felt the hand of that filthy bushman begin massaging an asscheek. While doing that, he leaned into Spy's neck and began kissing it. He trailed those kisses to his shoulder where he suddenly bit down really hard. Some blood surfaced from the wound but that wasn't the Spy's main concern. He struggled again with wide eyes full of fear. This meant he was going to become a zombie, right? Oh how that thought didn't settle well with him.

Sniper licks some of the blood up as he began to pull the RED's pants down. Spy didn't want to admit it but what Medic was doing and the bite on his shoulder had caused a slight bulge in his pants. As soon as the zombie got his pants down to the Spy's ankles, the bulge caught his eyes and he smirked.

He brought his hand to the clothed erection and began rubbing the Spy through his boxers. Spy held back small moans; not wanting to give into the zombies' pleasurable acts. The Snipers hand didn't remain on his confined cock for long. His fingers dipped into the waistband of the RED's boxers and pulled them off; freeing Spy's erection from its cloth prison.

The German notices this and grins at it hungrily as he dropped to his knees and became face to face with his teammates dick. He licked the tip experimently.   
" A bit salty but zis is good." He casually remarked as if he was talking about food. He suddenly opens his mouth wide and takes the length in where he began to expertedly bob his head. 

Spy couldn't hold back his pleasured sounds as he felt The Medic's mouth around him. Zombie or not; he couldn't deny this situation was quite the turn on. He then felt Sniper remove his strong hold on him properly. He didn't want to go anywhere now anyways. 

Not long after he was free from being held tightly; he felt a hand spread his cheeks apart and a cold, wet finger poke at his entrace before slowly sliding through those ring of muscles. At first the feeling of having a finger in his virgin hole burned but as that went away; it was replaced with an amazing sensation when Sniper's finger hit a certain spot. Soon he began using two fingers to stretch him more and than added a third after a minute before removing them all together. 

Medic's skilled mouth stopped working on Spy's length as well; leaving it to feel the cool air.   
" Didn't know yer were a slut, Spy. Shoulda guessed though." The Zombie Sniper commented before he gave The Frenchman's ass a harsh slap.   
" Prove to us zat you don't vant to be eaten by getting on your hands und knees."   
Spy immediately obliged.

He felt Sniper's "dead" hands massage and spread his asscheeks apart and the Medic crawled under him and began sucking him off again. Sniper undid his belt and took his painfully hard erection. He then spat on his hand and stroked himself to work as lube. He lined the head of it up with Spy's hole before slowly thrusting in.

The Frenchman grit his teeth as it felt like he was being ripped apart in two. Between Medic's mouth and the pain from Sniper; he had a mix of both feelings until Australian hit that sweet spot again. He let out slutty sounding moans as his teammate began to pound him hard and fast. The pleasure was too much for him. He ended orgasming into The Medic's mouth who happily swallowed the sticky liquid. 

" Zat vas a little rude. Ve're not done ourselves." The German crossed his arms and pouted. The pleasure left Spy's ass who whined in protest at this.   
" On yer knees." Sniper demanded. His teammate listened and did just that. Medic undoes his pants and allow his cock to bounce out before stroking it. The two release on Spy's chest and face. 

They pant as they do their pants back up. Spy stared at the zombie duo and noticed something. The green on Sniper's face had faded so most of his usual skin colour was surfacing. The Assassin raised a brow at this.  
"You're not really a zombie, are you?" He asked. Two's eyes widen before they roll them.

"Ja, ve're zombies. Be thankful zat ve didn't eat you." As soon as Medic said that, the two run off. Spy stands and gathers his clothes before putting them back on.

"I hate that Medic so much." A pumpkin commented. He had been witness to the entire thing. The poor guy couldn't move or close his eyes.


	19. Surprise Maggot Bear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Soldier is surprised after a hard day of capping points.
> 
> Pairing: Fem Soldier x Zhannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad that this is short but it's like this cause this is my first girl x girl oneshot ever. It's probably really bad but if you enjoyed it, thank you xD
> 
> I gotta catch up on other requests. So requests will be temporarily closed.

Fem Soldier had just help win the round by capping the last point. She salutes before rocking jump back to base, not really interested in humiliation round. She just wanted to get back to her girlfriend, Zhanna. As soon as she was inside the base she ditched her rocket launcher. It was the stock launcher which wasn't her favourite. So she didn't exactly care for it. She then walked to her room where she knew her lovely maggot bear would be waiting for her. She knocks on the door to be polite and to make sure she was still waiting in there for her.

The door opens and standing there was Zhanna. Her maggot bear was looking exceptionally lovely today in some new lingerie the merc had picked out for her. Zhannah quickly pulled Soldier inside the room and locked the door.

"Hello, precious maggot bear!" The Russian girl greets with a big hug. Soldier grins at the warm welcome as her girlfriend lets go of her. She couldn't help but stare at her beautiful curvy figure.   
" What's the occasion, sweetheart?" The American was referring to the lingerie her Russian sweetie had on.

" I wanted to surprise you after such long day of fighting. You will like surprise. " Zhannah smiles before placing a loving, passionate kiss against her lover's lips. Fem Soldier was more than happy to kiss back. While their lips were locked, Zhannah began to gently push her girlfriend on the bed. When she was lying on the bed; Zhannah breaks the kiss and smirks down at Soldier. She began to undo The Red's usual attire. Once the top part was off, she cupped one of Soldier's boobs with her giant hands as she kissed her again.

Soldier wasn't exactly big in size but she was a cute B Cup. Zhannah unhooks her bra to reveal her girlfriend's boobs. She cups one of them again as she wraps her lips around the other's nipple. She sucks and flicks her tongue over the erect bud while she massages the other between her fingers. The sounds that escaped The American's mouth was simply adorable and Zhannah wanted to hear more of them.

She switches to the other nipple and kept up her teasing there while she allowed a hand to sneak down Soldier's stomach and undo her pants' belt. When the belt was undone, Zhannah teased her with a finger rubbing her through her pants. Soldier moaned in response. The Russian stops teasing her nipples and takes off Soldier's pants to reveal pink lacy underwear.

" Aw, zat is cute, maggot-bear~" She remarked with a purr. Soldier blushed and rolled her eyes. Zhannah removes her panties and spreads her legs before experimentally flicking over her girlfriend's clit. She got a positive response, so she did it again before snaking her tongue down to her dripping wet entrance and sucking up the wetness there.

" What a unique taste~" Zhannah teased to fluster her girlfriend some more.  
" Zhannah!" Zhannah smirked before continuing pleasuring her girlfriend. Soldier grabbed the back of her maggot bear's head and tangled her fingers in her brown locks as she moaned and climaxed.

Zhannah happily licked that up before and stopping and lying next to her panting girlfriend.  
" Did you like surprise?"  
" Yes. I love you maggot bear." Soldier tiredly replied.  
" I love you too."


End file.
